One Shot Story Request
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: This where all my one shot request are. If you have a request, please PM your OC and wrestler. *I'm currently not accepting anymore request right now. I will open it up again when I'm done with the ones I have.*
1. Chapter 1: JeffOC - Reunion

**Okay, this is a one shot story for my friend Dixiewinxwrites12. Hope you enjoy. The pairing is Jeff Hardy/OC**

I was excited today, since I would finally get to spend time with Jeff. We hadn't seen each in a while due to him wrestling for TNA and I was with the WWE so we were always seperated from each other. But now we would finally get some time together.I finished my match with Paige and headed to the Divas Locker Room. I quickly changed and got ready so I could get my flight to Cameron, North Carolina.

"Wow, someone's anxious to leave." Someone said. I looked and smiled.

"Hey Amber. Yeah, I'm about to head to Cameron to go see Jeff. We finally have the same days off." I explained.

"Oh wow. That's awesome. You make sure to tell him I said hi." Amber said. I nodded and smiled.

"Will do. So, what are your plans?" I asked.

"I was gonna spend some time with Wade and help take care of him a little. It sucks that he ended up getting injured like this. It makes me worry about him everyday." Amber explained with a sad and worried look. Amber and Wade had been dating for 2 years. I could understand her grief. Jeff and I have been together for a long time and I had to help look after him when he got injured.

We talked for a while until the show ended and we went our separate ways. I then headed to the arena and waited for my flight to be called.

I decided to text Jeff and let him know that I was on my way. He replied with all right and that he would see me later and that he loved me. I smiled at the text. I texted him back saying I loved him. My flight was soon called and I boarded and began the flight to Cameron.

A few hours later, I arrived and went to the cafe in the airport so I could let him know I was here. I then played the waiting game and getting anxious and excited. I couldn't wait to see him. After a while, I saw Jeff and I couldn't help but run up to him.

"Jeff, I missed you so much!" I said while hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too, Maya." Jeff said returning the hug. He then leaned down and kissed me deeply. "Come on. Let's get your stuff home." Jeff and took my hand and grabbed my bag which I tried to protess that he didn't need to carry it, but Jeff being Jeff, he wouldn't let me carry it. We soon proceeded to head home.

We got home and I put some of my stuff up.

"So, I decided that we could go out to dinner tonight." Jeff said and I smiled.

"Really? Well, I can't wait." I said. After a while of resting, we headed out to dinner. We had arrived and we got our table. The time was spent catching up with each other and talking about work. Soon, we were finished eating and Jeff said something that made me curious.

"Before we leave, I want to ask you something very important." Jeff said.

"Okay." I said curious as hell.

"Well we've been together for 6 years and I feel I'm ready for the next step." Jeff said and I was shocked. Jeff got up and kneeled next to me. "Maya, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maya, will you marry me?" Jeff asked. At first, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting to be proposed to yet. Soon, my voice came back to me and I smiled.

"Yes, Jeff. I will marry you." I said while smiling and trying not to cry. Jeff took out a box and opened it, revealing a ring. He slid the ring on and I quickly hugged him. I pulled back and we kissed deeply. I definitely know that things were gonna be good with us.

**All right. Please R&R. If you have request please PM with the OC and the wrestler you want. Hope to see you soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: EvanOC - Heyman Troubles

**This chapter is for cheryl24. This pairing consist of Evan/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or Ligeia. Ligeia belongs to cheryl24**

After 3 months of being away from the company, I decided to come back so I could teach Heyman a lesson. I was seriously pissed with him. I was getting tired of his damn rants about Lesnar beating my Fathers streak. He was taking it too far.

I wouldn't be wrestling so I just wore my regular clothes. I headed to catering since that's where Evan was. Evan had decided to accompany tonight because he knew how I could be. I soon found him and sat down with him.

"You ready for tonight, Ligeia?" Evan asked. I nodded.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm tired of Heyman talking crap about my Dad. My Dad deserves more respect than that." I answered.

"Just be careful out there." Evan said.

"I will Ev." I said while grabbing his hand. Evan smiled a little and kissed my hand.

Later in the show, Heyman had once more went out there with Cesaro and started talking crap once more. I made sure to grab a mic and cued up my music, 'Living Dead Girl' by Rob Zombie. The crowd cheered as I walked down to the ring. I had a serious look on my face as I got into the ring.

"Ms. Ligeia, what do we owe this pleasure for?" Heyman asked trying to suppress the shock.

"Don't give me that bull crap, Heyman. You know damn well why I'm here." I said angrily. I really didn't feel like taking his crap tonight.

"To be honest, Ligeia, I don't know why your here." Heyman said and I glared once more.

"Fine because I really don't wanna be near you. I am sick and tired of you talking about Lesnar beating my Father's streak. My Father fought hard against Lesnar and I'm tired of you putting him down." I yelled. The crowd behind me all the way. Heyman just stayed silent but Cesaro had walked up to me and started talking crap and threatening me. I just ignored him.

"I'm sorry Ligeia but I'm just stating the facts that your Father is now 21-1. That my client Brock Lesnar is the one in 21 in 1." Heyman said and something snapped inside of me. I tried to run at him but Cesaro grabbed me and tried to keep me away from Heyman.

"Why don't come over here and say it to my face!" I yelled at Heyman. Heyman just smirked and fought and I managed to break free from Cesaro and I ran and finally landed a blow on him. Cesaro ended up grabbing me and put in the Neutralizer.

"I'm sorry Ligeia. But you should not have come out." Heyman said as a ref helped me out of the ring. I glared as I backed up.

"Watch your back Heyman!" I said angrily. Heyman and Cesaro just smirked. I soon arrived backstage and saw Evan there with a worried expression.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've taken harder hits." I said. Evan and I headed to catering so I could rest.

"Oh yeah, your phone's been vibrating ever since you got Neutralized." Evan said while handing me my phone. I already know who was calling. My phone rang once more and I answered the phone without having to look at the ID.

"Hey Dad." I said over the phone.

"Ligeia, what the hell were you thinking?" My Father, The Undertaker, asked.

"Sorry, but I was getting tired of Heyman talking crap." I said seriously.

"Still, you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved." Dad said.

"Too late now. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I promise." I said. I heard him sigh.

"I don't know. Because you get hurt by one of his men, I will end up coming there myself." Dad said. I smiled.

"No you're not. You still need to heal. I'll the bastard to me." I said. We talked some more before hanging up.

"So, ready to head back and rest yourself up?" Evan asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." I said. We got up and Evan and I headed to our car with our hands intertwined. We got to the car and Evan leaned in and kissed me deeply.

"You had worried back there when you got hit by Cesaro's finisher." Evan said.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry people when I do stuff like that." I said while sighing.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're safe." Evan said. I smiled once more as we headed home. I was so lucky to marry this man. I also promise to make Heyman's a living hell as well.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. I will post one story up a day and tell you who is next on my list. So hope you enjoy. Next up is AmbroseBabe87. R&R


	3. Chapter 3: DeanOC - Battleground

**All right, here is the one shot for AmbroseBabe87. This is a Dean Ambrose/OC story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the OC. The OC belongs to AmbroseBabe87**

I watched as Dean once again attacked Seth Rollins. Tonight was Battleground and Dean and Seth were supposed to have a match between them tonight but now I wasn't so sure. I watched Dean was dragged out of the arena. Boy, this sucked.

I got up and decided to get ready for the match I had with the current psycho chick, Alicia Fox.

"Ryleigh, they need you out there now." A backstage tech told me. I nodded and headed to the guerilla. Alicia was the first to go out. Then my music cued up and I headed to the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and the match began...

...it was crazy but I eventually rolled her up and pinned her.

"And your winner, Ryleigh Jones!" Chimel announced as the ref raised my arm. I then slid out because I didn't want to get sideswiped or something. I headed backstage and saw AJ getting ready for her match since they weren't gonna have Dean's and Seth's match tonight.

"Hey, great match out there Ryleigh." AJ said and I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks AJ. Have a good match with Paige." I said and she grinned and nodded. I headed back to the Divas Locker Room. I arrived and went inside so I could watch AJ and Paige's match.

I then heard my phone go off and I grabbed my phone and saw the name Jon Good. I shook my head and answered jokingly, "Hey, troublemaker. What did you need?"

"Very funny. I need your help getting back in the arena." Dean said. I had a shocked look on my face.

"Seriously. You're asking me that? I thought you would havd asked Roman." I asked surprised.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb Roman when he has to get ready for that Fatal 4-Way." Dean explained. I sighed.

"So, you want me to risk my job to let you back in the building so you can attack Seth some more?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean answered once more.

"All right, fine. You're lucky I can't say no to you." I said. I heard Dean laugh and explained which door to go too. We then hung up and I sighed while standing up. I really couldn't say no because I had a crush on him, well it was more than that. I was in love with Dean but I didn't want to say anything.

I eventually found the door and looked around and opened the door slightly. I felt someone grab the door and I saw Dean's face come into view.

"Thanks a lot, Ryleigh. I owe you one." Dean said.

"Yeah, you really do. Just get out of here before someone sees you." I said while grinning. Dean smirked and started to leave. I was about to walk the way I had come from when I heard Dean say, "Oh yeah, I want to talk to you later." I nodded curiously.

"All right, I'll text you my room number later." I said. Dean nodded before he left. I knew the Divas match would end soon and Seth would be going out there. I wanted to see this. I went to the closest monitor to watch the show unfold. I loved watching Desn beat up Seth. I always found it interesting when Dean went crazy.

I had known him ever since FCW, we literally debuted on the same day. We introduced each other and wd decided to team up. It had definitely been fun then. Then we ended up coming to the main roster together as members of the Shield. It had definitely been a heck of a ride.

Once more, Dean ended up getting taken away and thrown out of the building. I knew I wouldn't be able to help him this time. I sent him a text saying that I probably wouldn't be able to help him, but he texted back saying that he didn't me to let him back in. I replied with an all right and he ended with a see you later.

I would soon find out what he meant. I watched as Seth was leaving the building with two security men but told them that he could take care of himself. The security left and Dean got out of the back of the trunk of Seth's car when he wasn't looking and attacked Seth. Seth eventually got away but Dean did so awesome.

The show soon ended with Cena retaining. It sucked since I wanted Roman to win the championship. I changed back into my regular clothes and packed my stuff up and headed towards the exit. I was about to leave when I heard a voice say, "Hey Ryleigh." I looked and saw Roman walking up to me.

"Hey Joe. What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Jon asked me to find you and give you his bag since you two were meeting each other." Roman explained.

"All right. I'll make sure to give it to him." I said grabbing the bag from Roman. We walked together and talked before we got to our rides. We said goodbye and left. At least Roman and I stayed friends. Roman was an awesome guy and I would hate to lose him as a friend. I soon arrived at the hotel and got my room before heading to it. I arrived and went inside. I put mine and Dean's things down and sat on the bed. I then took out my cell and texted Dean my room number.

After about 30 minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it, revealing Dean's grinning face. I opened the door more and he walked in. I closed the door and sat on the bed. "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, to be honest. I don't know how to ask you this. It's really not my style." Dean started and he looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry. Just ask what you wanna ask. I promise I won't get mad or anything." I said while swearing. Once I make a promise, I keep it.

"Well, uh, lately, well I should say for the past year, I've been having these weird feelings. I didn't wanna think about them so I tried to ignore them but I can't any longer because it's driving me crazy." Dean explained. I looked at him curiously. It was weird because Dean usually didn't express his emotions to well.

"Okay. So, ask away." I said.

"Well, it would be better for me if I showed you." Dean said. I looked at him confused, until suddenly, Dean pulled me up to stand and wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Jon, what are you-" I started to ask before Dean ended up kissing me deeply. I was shocked at first but I eventually kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness of our bodies. We eventually broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I'm guessing you feel the same way?" Dean asked.

"I always have." I said. Dean had his smug smile and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as we kissed each other once more. I knew I was gonna get heat tomorrow but I didn't care because for Dean, it was so worth it.

**That's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next is for Cybella. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: JeyOC - Anniversary Problems

**Okay here is a Jey Uso/OC chapter for Cybella. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the OC. The OC belongs to Cybella.**

I cleaned around the house excitedly as I waited for my husband, Jey Uso to come home. Today was our wedding anniversary and I was hoping to make it special. Our three children were spending the day with Jimmy and Trinity. Trinity adored our kids and I knew she would be a great mother when she had kids.

I finally finished cleaning up when I heard the door open and close. I smiled when I saw Jey walk into the room.

"Hey Jey, welcome home." I said while walking up to him.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Jey said while pulling me in and kissing me. I happily kissed back. "So, where are the kids?" Jey asked.

"They're with Jimmy and Trinity today." I answered. Jey nodded.

"All right. So, do we have plans today to celebrate?" Jey asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could go out and have dinner together. And just go and have fun." I explained. Jey nodded and smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan." Jey said while kissing me on the forehead. I smiled at that. We then decided to spend the day together until dinner. I then went and got ready for dinner. I was soon ready and we headed out to go to the restaurant.

We sat and had an amazing dinner together, just conversing about different things. We then heard Jey's cell phone go off and he excused himself and went to answer it. I had a bad feeling something bad was gonna happen. I waited for a while and he finally came back, with a grim look on his face.

"Uh, baby. I'm afraid I have to head out of town tonight. They need for a show because someone couldn't make it." Jey explained. I felt sadness and anger hit me. Today was supposed to be our day and his job just ruined.

"All right, fine." I said standing up and Jey paid for the bill. The drive home was silent and very awkward. We got home and I went to our bedroom to change into some shorts and a shirt.

"Baby, look at me. I'm sorry. But it's my job and I can't say no." Jey said.

"Yes you could have. They would understand if you were celebrating your anniversary with your wife. I've known Stephanie for a long time and she would have understood." I said angrily. I did not wanna talk about this. "You should pack up your things since you have to head out." I said ending the conversation before heading to the living room. I did not wanna deal with the fact that Jey had to leave. I wanted the whole day to be about us. Jey eventually came out with the things he needed.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about this." Jey said.

"Yeah, just go. You don't wanna be late." I said while looking away from him. Jey sighed before he kissed me on the forehead and left. I watched him leave and I started crying.

As the night went on, I kept thinking about the argument. I realized how stupid I was in the end. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It was his job as a WWE Superstar, especially when he's getting pushed more than ever now that he is the WWE Tag Team Champion with Jimmy. I'm pretty sure that Jimmy had gotten called in to.

I sighed when I realized how I acted towards him. I shouldn't havd snapped the way I did. I then heard the door knock and I answered it to see Trinity and the kids.

"Mommy!" Our youngest son said happily. I smiled and hugged him. I hugged the other and had them go get ready for bed.

"Thanks for watching them Trin." I said while smiling at her.

"No problem. You know I love your kids." Trinity said. I smiled. "So, how was your anniversary?" She asked. I sighed. I decided to let her in after I told her it wasn't good. I put the kids to bed and sat with Trinity.

"What happened Kayla?" Trinity asked. I sighed and told what had happened, from the amazing dinner, to him being called in, to us arguing and him leaving. "Wow. But you shouldn't worry about. I know Jey isn't made at you. I think now he's just disappointed that he couldn't spend the rest of the night with you. Besides, we knew what we got into when we married these men, that things won't turn out like want them to." Trinity said.

I knew she was right, even though she's a wrestler, she hardly ever gets to spend time with him. We talked for a while and like I thought, Jimmy also had to leave as well. Now I really feel like an idiot. Trinity then went to leave and I locked up before heading to bed.

The next day, I woke up when I heard the door open. I sat up and went into the living room to find Jey sitting on the couch.

"Jey what are you doing home so early?" I asked curiously.

"Hey. I tried to get the quickest flight back after the show. Baby, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I should have said no." Jey said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I knew it was your job and you couldn't it. I should have been more supportive since I knew what I was getting jnto when I married you." I said while smiling a little. Jey smiled back before walking up to me and kissing me. I kissed back instantly. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Why don't we celebrate our anniversary today since Paul and Stephanie gave me the day off to apologize for yesterday." Jey said and I nodded and smiled.

"Sure. But lets include the children in the activities during the day." I suggested. Jey laughed and agreed. I knew that things were definitely gonna be okay with us from now on.

**And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. I'm not accepting any requests for now. I have enough for another 7 chapters but I will open back up after I do chapter 11. Thanks for all the request that I've gotten for now. Next up, is another Dean/OC for Kdaniels270.**


	5. Chapter 5: DeanOC - Savior

**All/ here is the next one-shot. This is a Dean/OC pairing for Kdaniels270.**

"Come on, you need to have some fun, Karlee." My best friend, Amy said as we headed to a club. I honestly did not wanna be here. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Why, you ask. Because I was being over worked at my job because we were short staffed. So, technically I was stuck working over time. Sure, I was getting more hours and more money, but it was draining me out."Well, I don't wanna have fun tonight. I wanna go home and sleep." I said annoyed.

"Please Karlee. We haven't had a chance to hang out in a long time." She said pleading with me, giving me those damn puppy dog eyes. I sighed inwardly because I could not say no to that.

"Fine but only for a little while. If I'm not having fun, I will leave you." I said giving up. She pouted but smiled at my giving in.

We soon arrived at the club that was evidently packed. I've never seen this place packed so full.

"Wonder what's going on?" Amy asked curiously. I shrugged. We went up to the guard who was a good friend of ours.

"Hey Mitchell. Why is this place so packed?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Karlee, hey Amy. Well, there's a bunch of wrestlers here from WWE so yeah. You got wrestlers left and right here." Mitchell said. We both nodded. I was secretly excited since I was a major fan of the WWE and watched it all the time. I knew Amy wouldn't really be interested since she doesn't watch wrestling. Right now, my major crush in WWE is Dean Ambrose. He is just so damn sexy.

We were eventually allowed in and we both went inside and I noticed a lot of the wrestlers right away. There were so many and I was jumping on the inside. Amy and I went over to the bar and she got her a drink. I passed because I didn't feel like drinking tonight. I just ordered some water.

I looked around the club while Amy flirted with some guy that was sitting next to her. I rolled my eyes at that. She'll date him for a few days before breaking up and she'll be at it again. As I scanned the area, my eyes fell on a man with messy brown hair and he was wearing a white shirt, I didn't know if it was a regular shirt or a tank top, with a leather jacket and blue jeans and sneakers. I knew immediately that it was Dean Ambrose. I felt my cheeks red when he looked my way. I quickly turned my head and looked at my glass of water. I looked beside me to see that Amy and that guy had left. Great...

Throughout the night, I fought off guys who tried to hit on me. No offense, but I was not about to leave with some guy I didn't know. He could've been a serial killer for all I knew. Plus, every now and then, I would try to steal glances at Dean Ambrose and every now and then he would catch me looking. That was seriously getting embarrassing.

A minute or two later, I felt someone take a seat next to me. I ignored them since it was probably another guy trying to hit on me.

"You look like the life of a party." The guy said. My eyes shot to my right and saw none other than Dean Ambrose sitting next to me! Holy crud!

"Yeah, well I really wasn't in the party mood tonight. My job has been over working me and I just feel like sleeping more than anything else." I explained nonchalantly, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"I know that feeling. So, why are you here instead of at home sleeping?" Dean asked. I shrugged.

"Because my friend dragged me here. Although, now she has seemed to have disappeared." I said while drinking my water. "What about you?" I asked.

"About the same. I was wanting to stay home myself but my friend, Seth made me come." Dean answered. I smiled a little. "I'm Dean Ambrose by the way." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Karlee. I definitely know who you are. I'm a fan of wrestling." I answered while taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. And I guess I should be honored." Dean said with that smirk of his. I swear, that smirk definitely adds to the sexiness. We sat there and talked for a while until I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw it was from Amy. It said to not wait up for her because she was with that guy she had met. I just sighed. "Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just my friend saying she was with that guy she met earlier. Well, I'm probably gonna head home. I'm tired. It was really nice meeting you, Dean. I hope we get to meet again." I said while standing up.

"You too. Be safe." Dean said. For a minute there, he sounded like he was disappointed. It had to have been my imagination because there was no way that Dean liked me. I nodded before heading to the door.

Dean's POV

I watched as Karlee left. It was a shame because I really liked her and she was so down to earth than how these other women were. I watched her leave but noticed a man standing by the exit with a baseball cap on. As soon as Karlee left, the man then left behind her. I knew something wasn't right so I casually got out of my seat and headed to the exit.

Karlee's POV

I went to my car and unlocked the door, when I suddenly felt someone grab me. I struggled and tried to scream but the person put their hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare yell. If you do, I swear I'll kill you." The person said which sounded like a male but I was in too much of a panic. The only thing I could do was nod and tried not to make a sound. "Good. So first, you're gonna drive me to where I need to go and then I might have my way with you and probably end up killing you anyway so you can't call the police." The guy said and I grew scared. Please, I didn't want to die yet.

All of a sudden, the pressure was off me and heard some grunts and yells. I turned my head and saw Dean hovering over the guy with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you dare try and touch her, you worthless scum." Dean said. I then looked and saw a man with black hair and blonde highlights running toward us. I knew who he was instantly.

"Dean, is everything all right, man?" Seth asked looking from Dean to me to the guy on the ground.

"Yeah, Seth. Call the cops on this guy. I'm gonna make sure she gets home safely." Dean said. Seth nodded confused at what happened. Dean explained to Seth what to tell the police, and if they needed more info then to have them call him. Seth nodded with a concerned look and called the police. "Come on Karlee. Let's get you out of here." I nodded silently and opened the doors and we headed out.

The ride to my place was silent and a little bit awkward but I didn't say anything. We soon arrived at my apartment and we entered the place. We both headed to the living room and I fell on the couch and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked while sitting next to me. I could see the worried look on his face. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little shaken up. It's not everyday that you're threatened by someone." I answered.

"Sorry, I should've escorted you to your car, considering how many people were in that place with how late it was." Dean said. I looked at him shocked.

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't blame yourself. We didn't know something like this would happen." I said trying to cheer him up a little. Sadly, it didn't work.

"No Karlee. Regardless of knowing or not, I should've went with you. If I hadn't noticed him standing there, there is no telling what would have happened. You could have been killed." Dean said. I shook my head. I knew that Dean wouldn't listen so I grew the courage to do what I had to do. I reached over and cupped his face in my hands, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Dean didn't kiss back at first but when he did, it felt amazing. We pulled apart and I smiled.

"Dean, you don't need to blame yourself okay. Things turned out all right so you don't need to worry." I said. Dean nodded, still shocked about the kiss. I laughed a little at that before I felt his lips against mine and I instantly kissed back. I hoped that things would work out between us.

It had been a year since then and Dean and I were going strong. We were even engaged. Somedays it was sad since he was always traveling to wrestle which I didn't mind because I was always going to support him. Now, how do I tell him about our soon-to-be child?

**All right, that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed, mostly Kdaniels270. The next chapter is for vanessa. stegall2. See you next chapter. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: ZackOC - Insecure

**All right here the next chapter for vanessa . Stegall2. This is a Zack Ryder/OC story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the OC. I only own the plot.**

I watched as Zack had won his match against Fandango with the help of Layla and Summer Rae but hey, as long as he won. I decided to go and congratulate him. Zack and I had been dating for about a year now and I enjoyed every last minute of it.

I had finished my match earlier with Cameron and of course I won. I soon found Zack but what I saw made me want to scream and go crazy. I saw Layla and Summer hugging Zack and Summer reaching up to kiss Zack. She then backed up and let Layla go to kiss him! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was Zack tired of me already? I left before anyone could see me. I didn't want to be pitied.

I grabbed my stuff and began to leave the arena.

"Hey, Bella!" Someone said. I looked and saw Zack and I's best friend, Curt Hawkins walk up to me.

"Hey Curt. How are you?" She asked while trying to put up a front.

"I'm good. Just sucks that I'm not getting pushed for anything." Curt said. I nodded. Curt had been having it rough this past year, never being used for anything. "What about you? You sure were getting out of here in a hurry." Curt asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just really tired." I said trying to lie which I was most likely failing.

"Stop lying. I've known you for years and I can read you like a book." Curt said. I sighed.

"Fine. I saw Zack with Layla and Summer, and they were both kissing him. I don't wanna be around to see him making out with a bunch of bit-," I started when I was cut off by Curt.

"All right. I get it and you don't need to be having that type of language." Curt said and I saw the humor in that last part. Any other day, I would have been laughing my butt off but tonight, I wasn't in the mood.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I don't feel like it. I'll see ya later." I said before leaving the arena and heading to the hotel. I was gonna get my own room tonight because if I saw Zack, I would probably chew him out and knock him out.

Curt Hawkins POV

I watched as Izabella left the arena. I needed to talk to Zack. I went to go find him and just happened to run into him.

"Hey Curt. Have you seen, Bella? I'm trying to find her." Zack said. I could see the worry on his face.

"She just left. She's kind of mad at you." I answered. Kind of was an understatement.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked starting to panic.

"Kind of? She saw Layla and Summer Rae kissing you. She got mad and left. She told me before heading to the hotel." I explained.

"Dammit! She's got the wrong idea. They kissed me. I tried to fight back!" Zack said rambling. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me. Tell her. She's the one who has the wrong idea. Not me." I said while shaking my head at these two. They act like an old couple.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to go." Zack said acting like he had the greatest idea in the world.

"I know I'm right. Now go!" I said annoyed and pointing to the arena exit. Zack nodded and ran off while saying bye to me. I swear those two are perfect for each other.

**Izabella's POV**

I sat in my hotel room and thought about what happened tonight. Was this the end of Zack and I? Or was I just overthinking things? I didn't know and I didn't want to think about it.

I heard my phone go off and I saw it was a text from Zack.

Zack: What room are you in? We need to talk.

I looked at the text and tried to decide what to do. In the end, I texted him back my room number and waited for him to get to the room. After about 10 minutes, I heard someone knock on the door. I got up and opened the door to see a hazardous looking Zack. I looked at him shocked. Was he that worried about me?

"Bella...can...I...come...in..." Zack said inbetween breaths. I nodded not saying nothing and opened the door wider for him to enter. Zack smiled and walked in.

"What did you need?" I asked curious and not to happy at the same time.

"Curt told me what happened. I'm so sorry. They kissed me and I tried to fight them off!" Zack explaining in a hurry.

"It sure didn't like it when Summer had her tongue shoved down your throat." I spat out angrily.

"Bella, I promise that I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to give you up." Zack said while taking my hands. I was nervous and unsure. I didn't know what to believe.

"I don't know if I can believe you, Zack. It really hurt when I saw Layla and Summer all over you." I said trying to take my hands away but Zack held on to them tight.

"Bella, I was gonna ask you out to dinner and do this but I think I need to do now." Zack said and I looked at him confused and curious.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Zack then got down on one knee and I became speechless.

"Bella, I love you, I have ever since I first asked you out and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Izabella, will you marry me?" Zack said. I looked down shocked. I couldn't talk so I just nodded. Zack smiled and grabbed a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He took the ring and slipped it on my finger. Zack stood back up and I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you but you are still making it up to me." I said while smirking. Zack laughed and hugged me. I knew things would hopefully be better for us. But I would be getting my hands on Layla and Summer Rae.

**And that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Next up is for DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23. See you next Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: RomanOC - Anniversary Night

**All right here is the next one shot. I am sorry about the late update. Now that I've got my laptop going, I should update a little more faster. This one shot is for DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23. This is a Roman/OC story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the OC, Leah. The OC belongs to DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23.**

**Enjoy!**

I was excited for today since Roman and I would be spending time together. Roman and I had been married for about 3 months now and I enjoy every minute of it.

"Leah, you almost ready?" Roman asked from the living room.

"Almost!" I said quickly while finishing up my makeup. Roman always tells me that I don't need it because I was already beautiful to him. I was Mexican American so my skin color is light tan so it compliments me. I finished it up and headed to the living room.

I saw Roman standing there in a white button down shirt with black pants. He looked so hot and sexy. I never got tired of seeing him like this. Roman looked and smiled. I smiled back while walking up to him.

"You look amazing." Roman said while smiling. I smiled back. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a tie neck collar and blue jeans with black heels.

"Thanks. And you don't look so bad yourself." I said while smirking. Roman laughed and we headed out.

We first went to a restaurant that was a semi-fancy. It was good for us since we weren't into the whole fancy fancy restaurants.

We sat down at our table and ordered what we wanted.

"So, is there anything you wanna do?" Roman asked. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. You're the one who made the plans." I said while smiling. Roman laughed a little at that.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to a carnival that's in town tonight and then go to the park that you like and walk around. I smiled at that.

"That sounds amazing. I'm so game for that." I said while smiling. Roman nodded. Soon, our dinner arrived and we ate. I was so lucky to have met this man. He was so amazing and I loved his family. Most of the time I don't get to see him because of his job as a wrestler for the WWE, so he was hardly ever home. But he always made up for it when he was able to come home.

We finished eating dinner and desert before heading out and going to the carnival. I knew we shouldn't have gone on rides after we ate but I didn't care. We played a bunch of games, and I laughed when Roman failed to win at a game. It was the knock the bottles down one. Roman felt so embarrassed to lose that game. I then decided to try it and I managed to hit all of them. Roman had a shocked look on his face.

"Damn, how the hell did you hit all of them?" Roman asked astonished.

"I used to play this game all the time when I was a little girl so I became good at it." I said smugly. Roman just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't let it go to your head." Roman said jokingly. I laughed and picked out the stuffed animal I wanted. We then went and rode on some of the rides. We got on the Ferris Wheel and looked at the view we had. It was so amazing at night time and I wished I had my camera. When we reached the top, Roman leaned forward and we kissed each other lovingly.

The Ferris Wheel soon reached the bottom again and we got off and rode on a few more rides and played a few more games. I beat Roman in most of them which I was so proud of. I pretty much had a bag fool of prizes that I had won. Roman took them and put them in the back of the car and we headed off to the park.

We soon arrived and there was very few people around so it was quiet, which I loved. We decided to head out to where the lake was, where Roman had proposed to me 6 months ago. It was still my favorite spot.

"Tonight was so much fun, Rome." I said lovingly while leaning into him as we looked out over the lake.

"It was. I'm glad we did this." Roman said right back and I nodded in agreement.

"I would love to see how you would top this on our actual wedding anniversary." I said while laughing. Roman laughed too.

"I sure I could come up with something." Roman said while wrapping his arms around me. I was sitting in front of him inbetween his legs and I was leaning on his chest.

"I can't wait to see that although this by far my favorite day besides us getting together, getting engaged, and getting married." I said while closing my eyes and enjoying this feeling.

"Me too. I couldn't imagine my life without you now." Roman said while kissing the top of my head. I smiled.

"I couldn't either. I love you." I said while looking at his face and into his eyes.

"I love you too." Roman said as we kissed. This day had definitely been an amazing day and I couldn't wait for the years to come.

**And that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is for NerdGirl4Life. See you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: AJOC - Confessions

**This is for NerdGirl4Life, and it is an OC x AJ Lee story. Hope you guys enjoy. Her OC's name is Darien.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

I had just gotten back from a victory over Heath Slater thanks to that weird bunny distracting him. I walked through the lobby and got my hotel room. Of course, it was bittersweet since AJ and I had gotten into it again. I hated pretending to hate her. She was so beautiful and even though she was a little crazy, it made her more amazing.

And I also couldn't tell her I liked her because she was dating former WWE Superstar, CM Punk. In my opinion, he wasn't good enough for her.

I was walking down to my room when all of a sudden, I heard yelling and recognized who it was.

"What the hell Phil!" I heard AJ yell.

"AJ, listen to me..." I heard Phil say.

"No, Phil! I can't believe you would cheat on me! Especially with red-headed bitch!" AJ yelled.

"She's not a bitch, AJ. Besides, I ended it with her. I just want to be with you." Phil explained.

"No! I'm done with you. You shouldn't have ever cheated on me!" She yelled before walking out the door. She began walking my way, she glared at me and went to walk by me, but I grabbed her wrist. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

I was about to talk when I heard Phil say, "Darien!" Phil stomped up to me but I didn't stand down. I may be a rookie here on the main roster but I don't back down from anyone. "Get away from her."

"I don't think so. Especially when it involves this girl right here." I said nonchalantly.

"Why would you care?" Phil asked. I just smirked.

"Come with me, AJ." I said beginning to pull her with me.

"Wait, Darien. What the hell do you want?" She asked while glaring. I ignored her and we arrived at my room and I unlocked it and went inside, pulling AJ away. "Darien!"

"What happened?" I asked getting to the point.

"None of your business! I just..." She began to say and I saw tears coming out of her eyes. I sighed and patted the spot next to me.

"Come here and sit down." I motioned for her. She hesitated for a moment and then slowly walked over and sat next to me. "Now tell me what happened."

"Phil told me that he was cheating on me with Amy." AJ finally answered.

"Are you serious?" I asked pretending to be a little shocked even though I heard what happened. I just didn't know who he was cheating on her with. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. But it just hurts..." AJ said while beginning to cry once again. "I loved him so much..." I sighed and wrapped an arm around her and hugging her. She cried for a while before calming down. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?"

"The truth is...I don't hate you. I never have. I just pretended too." I said honestly. It's about time I drop the whole charade.

"Why?" AJ asked genuinely confused. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Because..." I paused. Damn, I didn't know how to tell her. I looked at her for a moment and just decided to show her. I quickly leaned down and kissed her. She sat there shocked but she eventually kissed me back. I couldn't believe this was happening!

"What was that for?" She asked as we pulled away.

"I love you AJ. I have since I first saw you." I explained while looking her in the eyes. She blushed before she leaned up and kissing me again.

"I have too. I just never said anything because I thought you hated me." AJ said while smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed once more. Now that I have my girl, I wasn't letting her go.

**And end, hope everyone enjoyed. I had a hard time writing this since I'm not used to writing Superstars. But I have finished. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**

**Next up is Super-Wario-Bros. See you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: BoOC - Bolieve

**I've decided to do a double update for a story request. This is for Super-Wario-Bros. This is Bo Dallas x OC story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

I watched sadly as the man that I was in love with tapped out to Jack Swagger's Ankle Lock. I was hoping for him to win this but sadly that didn't happen.

"Aw, it's a shame Bo lost." AJ said while sitting with me.

"I know. I hate seeing Bo lose." I said while sighing. I happened to be Bo Dallas' biggest fangirl. I also was madly in love with Bo.

"I know you too. But don't you have a match?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, but it's not until later. I'm gonna go see Bo." I said while standing up.

"Good luck." AJ said while smirking. I glared at her before leaving. Sheesh, AJ never misses a chance to tease me about it. I then found Bo and walked over to him.

"Hey Bo." I said a little shyly.

"Hey Olivia." Bo said while smiling. I blushed. God, he was so hot and cute at the same time if that was even possible.

"Sorry you had to end up losing even though you were amazing out there." I said while trying to hide the blush.

"Thanks but I know I can win next time." Bo said confidently. That's what I loved about him. He was always confident.

"I know you can too. All you have to do is Bo-lieve." I said while grinning. Bo agreed with me fully. Bo then had to leave so he could go and do a promo.

"Have fun talking to your crush, Olivia?" I jumped at the voice.

"Dean, don't scare me like that!" I yelled while calming down.

"Sorry. But it was funny." Dean said while chuckling. I just glared at him and shook my head.

"So, got anything planned for Seth tonight?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm, probably." Dean said nonchalantly. I just smiled at that. Knowing him, he would do something.

Before I knew it, it was time for my match with Alicia Fox. I headed to the ring and waited for Alicia Fox to come down. As a wrestler, my on-screen name was Livi. Alicia then made her way to the ring. The bell then rang and we went at it...

...In the end, I finally pulled out the win. I had been on a major losing streak so now I was happy to finally have a win.

All of a sudden, I heard Bo's music play throughout the arena. I watched as Bo Dallas came to the ring with a microphone in his hand. What in the world was going on? Bo soon got into the ring and began speaking.

"Live, you have proven that anyone can be a winner and succeed, no matter how much you fail, you can always be on top again. All you have to do is Bo-lieve." Bo explained. I nodded, intrigued. I motioned for a mic and looked at Bo curiously.

"What do you want, Bo?" I asked curiously but a little annoyed at the same time.

"I would like you to join me and together we can help others to Bolieve." Bo said while a smile. I was shocked. He seriously wanted to team up with me? I thought about for a moment.

"Sure, why not? Might be interesting." I answered. Bo and I then left the ring and headed backstage. "So, why did you choose me?"

"Because I can tell you're a boliever." Bo said instantly. I blushed. How right he was about that?

"Okay, I can buy that." I said trying to calm myself down. Damn, I wish I could tell him my feelings but I'm too shy to do it.

"And there's also another reason." Bo suddenly said. I looked at him to ask what it was, but then all of a sudden, I felt him kiss me! Oh my god, Bo was kissing me. No way! I stood there shocked for a moment but then kissed him back. We then pulled back and I blushed.

"Wow..." Was all I could say at the moment. Bo laughed a little at that.

"I really do like you, Olivia. I have for a while now." Bo said. I smiled at that.

"I like you too, Bo. I was just too nervous to say anything." I said blushing. Bo smiled back.

"Awesome. So, Olivia, would you like to officially go out on a date with me?" Bo asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I would love too." I answered. Bo then took my hands and kissed me once more. This is definitely a dream come true.

**And that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Next is for wweandegrassi.**


End file.
